


you're my best friend and we're dancing in this world alone

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fotomuseu, Friends to Lovers to Best Friends Forever, M/M, rareship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Três momentos de Andrej e Arthur.





	you're my best friend and we're dancing in this world alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> O PRIMEIRO TRABALHO DO RARESHIP ESPECIALÍSSIMO FOTOMUSEU!!!  
Dedicado ao meu próprio Arthur (que é o melhor de todos). Muito obrigado por todo o incentivo e por me inspirar a sempre escrever mais e mais pra você 💙💛
> 
> O prompt: "actually... I just miss you". 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "A World Alone", da Lorde]

I.

  
  


"Arthur? O que veio fazer aqui?" perguntou Andrej quando o avistou, caminhando em pequenos passos de balé em sua direção; os olhos pintados com a maquiagem que tornavam seus traços ainda mais marcantes, a roupa segunda pele especial para aquela apresentação que já havia causado tanto estresse ao mais novo. 

"Eu vim para….. na verdade, eu só senti a sua falta. E como você mora mais aqui do em casa nesses últimos dias, pensei em vir ver como você estava e propor uma escapada para respirar um pouco" disse Arthur, sorrindo.

"Sabe… isso é perfeito. Eu não aguento mais ensaiar. Vem comigo, vou pegar minhas coisas e você me diz no que pensou" decidiu o bailarino, pegando a mão esquerda do mais velho e puxando-o em direção aos camarins. 

Apenas alguns poucos olhares os seguiram; aqueles desacostumados com a presença do rapaz de cabelos cacheados e ao sorriso que este trazia ao rosto do bailarino. 

  
  


II.

O silêncio parecia sufocá-lo há dias, e claro que ele seria o primeiro a quebrá-lo; Arthur o estava ignorando completamente. Andrej suspirou, os olhos fixos na figura silenciosa do outro, que parecia nem notar sua presença. "Arthur, eu… Me perdoa. Eu sinto a sua falta. Eu sinto falta de acordar e você estar ali do meu lado, naquele colchão jogado no chão. Eu senti a sua falta nesses dias todos. Talvez eu não seja um bom amigo, ou mesmo uma boa pessoa, e eu sei que te magoei. Eu não devia ter escolhido por você. Eu devia ter sido sincero, eu devia ter falado alguma coisa, eu… Por favor."

A expressão de Arthur não mudou, e ele tampouco levantou a cabeça; não fosse o silêncio que a noite trazia àquela parte da cidade, Andrej poderia pensar que o outro não tinha sequer lhe dado atenção. A voz era, porém, clara e firme, e não deixava dúvidas sobre o estado de espírito do estudante. "Pois é, você devia ter falado. Mas agora já aconteceu, e não vale a pena pensar nisso. Fica tranquilo, não vou te expulsar daqui ou sei lá, só não tô com saco pra falar agora não." 

O bailarino pareceu querer dizer mais, pensou em dezenas de formas de se justificar ou desculpar; por fim sentiu os olhos arderem e pegou seu casaco e as chaves sobre a mesa, deixando aquele que seu coração já considerava como um melhor amigo. 

Arthur suspirou e tirou os óculos, atirando o livro que fingia ler há mais de meia hora.

III.

Quando os assuntos mais triviais se esgotaram - as perguntas que aqueciam as cordas vocais, que lhes dava tempo para se acostumarem à sensação de estarem próximos depois de tanto tempo - Andrej respirou fundo, baixando o olhar pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no apartamento que ainda tinha algumas caixas espalhadas da mudança recente. 

"Já cansou de fazer a social, meu bem?" perguntou Arthur, em tom debochado; aquilo fez o mais jovem levantar as sobrancelhas pra ele, em um gesto de impaciência característico, mas logo sua expressão se abrandou, e ele riu baixo.

"Ei. Eu senti sua falta. Eu quero saber o que você andou aprontando por aí, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo na sua vida. Eu senti falta do meu amigo." lembrou Andrej, delicadamente; sua voz soava muito mais tranquila desde a última vez que o encontrou, mas as palavras eram as mesmas. Arthur ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas também sentia falta do melhor amigo; tinha sentido ainda mais quando o bailarino voltou para o Brasil e ficaram distantes novamente, lidando com todas as emoções complicadas em lados diferentes do Atlântico. 

"Bem, eu tô aqui agora, não é? Vamos lá, eu deixo você me pagar uma cerveja. Não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro abandonado na mudança." disse Arthur, sorrindo. 

Andrej riu, mas sentia a necessidade de confirmar. "Estamos bem?" 

Arthur suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Estamos bem, margaridinha. Vamos, depois podemos nos abraçar e chorar e fazer promessas de amizade eterna e fazer as unhas um do outro." 


End file.
